Fairy Dance
by allychick1
Summary: No girl has ever said "No" to going with Peter Pan to Neverland. Until now. What is it about this girl that makes her so different from all the others? And why does her "no" not only stun him, but intrigue him and make him so determined over one girl?
1. Prologue

**Summary: No girl has ever said "No" to going with Peter Pan to Neverland. Until now. What is it about this girl that makes her so different from all the others? And why does her rejection not only stun Peter, but intrigue him and make him suddenly so determined over one girl?**

**A/N: Hello! This is my second fanfiction and I hope you all like it. It's a Peter/Wendy fic., taking place in a little more modern time. Peter has never met Wendy and she is not the first one he took to Neverland, she is the 25th. I do not own Peter Pan or any of its characters!**

* * *

Fairy Dance

Prologue

For exactly the 25th time since he first went to Neverland, Peter Pan and his fairy flew across earth's night sky, looking for a young girl he may take home to the lost boys to be their mother. For some reason, that made no sense to Peter, none of the girls wanted to stay; and if they did, it was because of the wretched wish of love from him. Whenever that happened, Peter was sure to make certain that they went back to their beds on earth, one way or another.

On this night though, he wasn't looking for specifically a girl. He was also looking for a potential new lost boy. The boys that came with him always stayed.

Peter thought, 'Of course they do. It's a paradise where you never have to bathe, or anything that is required to becoming a,' he flinched, 'MAN!'

But the girls…the girls always had SOME reason to go back. Sure, they were all too willing to go with him THERE…but stay? Never.

'Aw, who needs 'em? I'll find a girl who WILL stay in Neverland!' Peter silently vowed.

He flew across the tops of buildings and roofs, lightly brushing his hands against the snow that covered them. He peeked into windows where children were sleeping, but none of them seemed interesting enough. Almost all of the window lights were off, except for the few that contained adults inside, laughing with friends or working.

Yes, all of them contained adults. Except one. And in that certain window was a girl that looked about his age with long, dirty blond hair. She was reading a book by a small nightlight against a wall, which was facing the window and him. When he looked beside her, he could see two beds that contained 2 small boys that were fast asleep.

Suddenly, the girl went into quiet giggles, and quickly looked up at her brothers to see if she had awoken them. She hadn't. She bit her lip, still smiling and quietly closed the book and hid it inside a loose floorboard. She walked up to a mirror in the room and smoothed down her hair gently. Peter grinned; she was still smiling about the book.

She went and turned off the nightlight, and then, just as she was turning to leave the room to go to her own, he gently knocked on the window.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there is the Prologue! Let me know your thoughts on it! Review please!**

**-Ally**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PETER PAN! ;P**

Chapter 1

Wendy Darling sat at the dinner table chewing slowly. Her two brothers were talking animatedly to each other about some new toy that came out, her mother and father were both watching the black and white television screen and she was secretly reading a book in her lap while eating.

She wasn't your average 13 year old; of course, she would never admit it if asked. She wasn't much interested in the latest fashion or what famous stars were doing, and she could care less about makeup. She still wore the kind of clothes she had worn her whole life. If she liked it, she bought it; if she didn't like it, she didn't.

She also wasn't _that_ much different from a "popular" person, if you really think about it though. You see, Wendy was a happy girl… even though she didn't have the most amount of friends. She loved reading and studying bugs, and what a lot of people called "more masculine things." But those who were lucky enough to be her friend (what a great friend she was!) loved her for these things, because individualism was getting harder and harder to find these days; especially with trends coming and going… you could see who was a main "follower."

Wendy finished her meal and got up to rinse the plate off and put it in the sink. She glanced at her family again, now hiding her book underneath her shirt. Her parents were still looking at the television and shaking their heads at the latest news of the war and her brothers were looking at her with raised eye brows. All 3 of them shared a secret, knowing smile and Wendy snuck into the living room to set down her book and then rushed back to the dining room.

"Thank you for dinner Mother, Father." Wendy said with an innocent smile, and ran back to the living room to retrieve her book. By that time, John and Michael were already moving towards the sink. Wendy raced to her room and looked out her window to see that the weather was actually quite lovely for once and, embracing the nice change, opened it and took a deep breath of the night air.

Her window was about a foot away from the head of her bed, and she pounced onto the bed and began to devour her book once more.

Someone knocked on her door an hour or so later, and Wendy called out, "Come in!"

She looked up to see her mother stepping in; she sat down on the bed and kissed Wendy on the forehead, saying, "I'm going to bed. Nuh-night."

"I love you!" Wendy called out, as her mother was closing the door.

Mrs. Darling poked her head back in and whispered, "Love you too! Go to sleep now."

Wendy silently held up one finger as she finished her page, then proceeded to put her book mark inside and place her book neatly on her nightstand. She got under the covers and Mrs. Darling flicked off the light.

Shortly after her footsteps were gone, Wendy sneaked over to where her nightlight was plugged in against the wall. She turned it on and went to get her book, then sat down and began to read once more.

She got a chapter or two in when suddenly footsteps were heard again coming down the hall way towards her bedroom, except this time they weren't the light ones that belonged to her mother. No, these ones were the heavy, loud ones belonging to Mr. Darling, her father.

She quickly turned to turn off her light and jump into bed. She didn't realize what her two mistakes were until it was too late because Mr. Darling was already inside the bedroom.

Mr. Darling had watched the crack underneath the door before entering, and he saw the light being turned off. When he opened the door, the light from the hall way revealed an open book sprawled on the floor underneath Wendy's nightlight. He turned his head to the right slightly to reveal a girl supposedly sleeping underneath the blankets.

'But,' Mr. Darling thought smugly. 'If she's in bed…who turned out the light?'

"Wendy! Go to sleep! We've told you a million times to do as you're told!" He barked.

Wendy looked up sheepishly at him. "But I wasn't tired yet, father. I can't help it if I can't sleep!"

"Then stay in your bed and relax until you DO fall asleep! You can't very well sleep on the floor with a book in your hands and your imagination running!"

"But-"

"Go to sleep!" Mr. Darling hissed. "I'm taking this until you learn to listen. And get that book out of my sight! If I see you with it once more I'm keeping it!" He unplugged her nightlight and stormed to the door.

He turned around and quietly hissed once more, "Sleep! NOW!"

Wendy nodded, put her book under her bed, and laid down again, then once he was gone, rolled her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She sighed and turned onto her side so she was facing her window. The town lights were flooding into her room and she smiled quietly to herself, knowing what she was going to do next, as soon as she could hear her father's snores.

* * *

It didn't take much time for Wendy to hear proof that Mr. Darling was fast asleep. About 15 minutes later, his grumbling sounds filled the house and cued Wendy to leave. She climbed out of bed, got her book and then tip toed out of her bedroom, carefully stepping on the spots she knew would creak. She quietly walked down the hall to Michael and John's room.

They were asleep already and their nightlight was on to "scare the monsters away." She sat down against the wall and started where she left off. A half an hour later, she began to have spasms of giggles at the stupidity of the characters in her book and looked up quickly to see if Michael or John heard and woke up. She gently shook her head back and forth, knowing it would take a lot more than laughter to awaken her brothers.

She hid her book in a loose floor board, one of the many things only her and her siblings knew about, and knew with confidence that her father wouldn't find it. She thought back to the story and smiled again, and then made her way quietly to the mirror in their bedroom. Her hair wasn't messed up that much but she smoothed it down, trying to buy a few extra seconds away from sleep.

She quietly turned off their nightlight, out of habit and was making her way towards bed when a knock came from behind her, causing her to squeak.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Even though school just started, I have tons of homework already! I hope you like it and I really, really appreciated all the reviews! I got more than I did for my last story (for Chapter 1 I mean) and this is a less popular forum too!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

Sai-Mei03

alisonrocks08

GeeTiger

perplepolkadot5

L0v3ly R0xtar

clfairy10

liz2cute4u

jdsink

larkinlover

violetvampirelillamarie

**Like I said before, I really appreciate all of the positive feedback!**

**And to those who alerted or favourited:**

alisonrocks08

GeeTiger

perplepolkadot5

L0v3ly R0xtar

clfairy10

liz2cute4u

larkinlover

singerphan24

Marshmalu

jdsink

dark child 1995

**Thank you for taking the time to read the prologue of my story!**

**I would write more but I have to go to bed or I will get in trouble (sounds familiar doesn't it?) **

**SO NUH-NIGHT!**

**-Ally**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Peter Pan… although I may someday! MWAHAHA! No but seriously, I don't… :)**

Chapter 2

Wendy slowly turned her head around to face the noise and almost screamed bloody murder when she saw a boy peering in through the window… floating. Luckily though, she caught herself just in time before anyone could wake up; she could see the relief on the boy's face when she only stared by the way his mouth, having been a perfect "O" before, relaxed.

He motioned for her to go towards the window and, with cautious eyes, she proceeded to do so. She unlocked the window but before she could open it, he was already zooming into the bedroom, having opened it himself.

He smiled a childish grin and said, not keeping his voice down in the slightest way, "Hiya girl!"

Wendy continued to stare like a lunatic. Her eyes slowly roamed over his body. He was slightly taller than her, maybe a few inches, and had lean but yet muscular arms and legs. His skin was a nice golden brown that reminded Wendy of her Aunt Catherine's skin when she came back from Florida, USA; he must have gotten a lot of sun where ever he came from. His face was hard to see from the lack of light but she was able to make out very handsome features; he had a nice broad nose, and a little less than an inch or so below it were nice, full lips. His eyes were large and bright, but had a mischievous glint to them. She immediately swooned a bit when she saw what was atop of his head. His hair was a light dirty blond mess, curls falling on his forehead and over his ears, and the ends of his hair looked as though they had recently been cut by a knife. She sighed and her lips lifted up into a small giggle. He looked at her with a confused expression, then began to reach down toward the floor and to the loose floor board, which he opened.

Finally she managed to stutter, "H-how did…? Were you…? What the heck just happened?"

The boy just said, "I flew."

"Well obviously! But that's… that's not normal!"

He just ignored her and began looking through her book.

"I don't get it," he said after a minute. He had a slight frown on his face. "What's so funny?"

Wendy rolled her eyes and responded, "You can't read? And keep your voice down."

His jaw clenched, "In Neverland you don't have to read. Reading is working and I never ever never work!"

She raised an eyebrow. Clearly this boy doesn't know much about the different kinds of reading.

She sighed and asked quietly, "Who are you? And how can you fly? And what the heck is 'Neverland'?"

That brought a smile back to his face. He was so like a little boy! He stood up and bowed saying, "Peter Pan, my lady."

"Erm…hi."

"Hello! What's your name?"

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling," She said proudly. "But that's not important right now! You still didn't answer the rest of my questions."

"Uh… what were those again?" He asked with a sheepish smile.

She rolled my eyes and repeated, "Why can you fly? What is 'Neverland'? And why are you here?"

He chuckled and said, "I don't remember you asking that last one before."

"Just answer the questions!" She half shouted, her temper flaring. Wendy looked at her brothers still sleeping forms and let out a sigh of relief.

"Neverland is my home," He responded, as though it was the simplest thing in the world. "And I came here to take you back with me." She raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "And your brothers." He added quickly, probably thinking that made everything alright.

She quietly snorted and said, "I'm not going with you anywhere! I'm probably just dreaming now anyway…I mean," She laughed. "It's impossible to actually fly. Speaking of which... you STILL haven't answer my question." She glared at him.

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I'm just so great that it comes naturally?" He said, with a cocky crooked smile.

"No." She said, glaring once again.

He shrugged and placed her book softly on the ground. Suddenly, his feet were rising off the floor and she sucked in a quick breath.

'Bloody hell.' She thought, and then silently lectured herself for cursing.

He placed his hands on his hips, still floating, and all the while that stupid (but for some darn reason it still made her heart swell) smile remained on his face.

"How-?" She started to say, but he cut her off, rolling his eyes.

"Happy thoughts, faith, trust and a little pixie dust."

'Did he rehearse that?' She thought.

"Pixie dust?"

"Yeah; from Tinkerbell, my fairy." He responded, placing his feet once again on the floor.

Her eyes widened and it was at that moment that she noticed a faint glow in the room; it was a tiny girl with wings. Her hair was golden and her clothing was made out of leaves, like Peter's. Wendy was too preoccupied with the thought of having a fairy in her room to see the fairy's angry expression.

"Oh, she's lovely!" Wendy said, and the fairy beamed for a moment, but then shook her tiny head and the angry face came back again.

Peter grinned and said, "Yep, I guess."

His carefree response seemed to make her even angrier, and her face became a light orange/red colour. She huffed and flew to stomp on John's dresser, barely making a sound, save for the tinkling of bells.

It was then Wendy noticed that Peter had sat down on the floor to look at the book again with a slight furrow in his brow.

"What's the matter?" She questioned.

He just shook his head and said, "I still don't get it. What's so funny about words on paper?"

"It's the meaning of the words, that's what!" She snapped, once again losing her temper.

He slammed the book shut, making Wendy jump a bit. His jaw clenched and he placed the book back underneath the floor board. He stood up, glared at her briefly and went to gather his fairy. Then he started flying out the window.

"Wait!" She called, running to the window he just flew out of. She stuck her head out the window and called his name.

He turned around and glared at her; she was slightly astonished to see him so angry.

"What?" He spat.

"Where are you going?"

"Why would I want to stay with a dumb girl like you? With your temper you could be a pirate!" He turned and glided through the air, until he was out of sight.

'Pirate? That's so random!' She thought, confused.

Wendy remained standing there, his words bringing her to silent tears.

**A/N: So sorry it's taken me so long to update. I had half of this done in my notebook but only right now did I decide, with the influence of the Peter Pan 2003 movie soundtrack, to finish the chapter. Thank goodness for those inspiring songs! In case you were wondering, the title of this fanfiction is based off the song on the soundtrack, "Fairy Dance" which is my favourite song on it… it's from the part where Wendy and Peter are dancing so it always makes me really happy.**

**Please review and thank you to those who reviewed last time:**

larkinlover

Naomi Frieson (thanks for reviewing for the Prologue too!)

xXFrecklesXx

novella2008 (thank you for reviewing for the Prologue too!)

deathrosekitty

Avila Naislin

animeaddict2323232

takara410

Megandary

**And those of you who alerted and/or favourited:**

injuiin-luna, Naomi Frieson, L0v3ly R0xtar, bafley, novella2008, happyendingsz, sorcerergirl90, Avila Naislin, Megandary

**Once again, thank you and please review!**

**-Ally**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I've decided that the story is taking place in the 1940's…the Second World War is occurring, which was mentioned in the first chapter when Mr. and Mrs. Darling were watching the news. I don't think I told you specifically what time period yet, so I'm telling you now. Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Peter Pan!**

Chapter 3

Wendy never saw Peter Pan again. Only kidding! Actually, she saw him many times after that first visit, each visit significant in it's own way. The next visit was only the next night; Peter apparently got over being mad at Wendy fairly quickly and decided to convince her to come back once again. For why should Peter Pan let something as horrid as a _feeling _control his actions?

Earlier in the day, before Peter's visit, Wendy had to attend school. School not being one of her favourite places to be, the day went by at the rate of a slug (although Wendy's daydreaming about a mysterious flying boy helped it pass a bit). She was riding the bus home with her best friend Sandra when she finally concluded that Peter must have been a dream. Otherwise, she belonged in a loony bin. She was getting ready to tell Sandra about this supposedly crazy "dream", when David, the most handsome boy in 8th grade (and the whole school) decided to sit right in front of Wendy and Sandra. David swung his left arm over the back of his seat and smiled lazily at the two girls.

"Hey. Who are you guys doing your biographies on?" David said, looking directly at Wendy. Wendy blushed and felt Sandra's elbow dig into her side. She blushed even harder. Everyone at Belmont Prep was aware of Wendy's infatuation with David. In fact, David probably knew it too.

'He probably does this to me on purpose.' Wendy thought and inwardly sighed.

"I'm doing Walt Disney." Wendy said, in a slightly small voice, cursing inwardly as she felt blood rise to her face.

David grinned and looked at Sandra who said, "I'm doing Judy Garland."

"Cool. I'm doing Winston Churchill. Not looking forward to presenting though. I _hate _speaking in front of people!" David responded.

"Really? You're always so confident and outgoing though." Wendy noted, confusion evident in her voice.

"Yeah, but having to stand up in front of a group of people with nothing but your own voice being heard is just so intimidating! I feel anxious just thinking about it now!"

"Well, all you technically have to do is read off of a paper. You _do_ know how to read, right?" Wendy teased.

David playfully scowled and mumbled, "Yes, but my voice always gets messed up."

"Don't concentrate so hard on what you're doing. Just let yourself automatically read the words and then before you know it, you'll be done."

"You mean to tell me that you aren't afraid of speaking in front of an audience? _Please _do mine!"

Wendy laughed and blushed some more, "No, I hate public speaking too. That's just the advice I give to myself to calm down."

"Huh. Well, thanks for that Wendy." David grinned and stood up with his bag in his hand. "See you later!" He proceeded off the bus to his town house, where a group of other kids were already walking to their homes.

"I think he likes you!" Sandra sang in a sing-song voice.

"He doesn't. He's probably just being nice to me because he feels bad that he doesn't return my feelings. He's probably trying to soften up the blow for when he full-on rejects me."

"That…_or _he likes you!"

"Sandra, Sandra, Sandra…" Wendy recited in mock annoyance. Wendy completely forgot about the thought process her mind had been lingering on the entire day, until she got home and up into her room. It was then that her mind once again went over the previous night's events.

_Wendy stood with tears running down her cheeks. She then felt anger. Who was he to suddenly judge her? She had every right to be mad at him! He was the one who just randomly showed up FLYING! Then she felt upset again and exhausted. She knew she shouldn't have been so rude to him, but her temper got the better of her. She reluctantly shut the window, but purposefully didn't lock it. She dragged her feet back to her room after making sure everything was back in it's place in John and Michael's room. _

_She climbed into her covers and fell asleep fairly quickly, completely unaware that a certain flying boy had returned and had found his way into her room. He watched her with a confused expression on his face. He wondered how someone who looked so peaceful in sleep could express anger so violently. _

_Girls. He would never understand them, nor did he want to. He looked through her room for something to do; going through her closet and her drawers until he accidentally came across a package of pads, when he abruptly stopped looking around, horrified. A girl named Alice had once told him about...certain things that he didn't like to think about. He didn't let her say much and he didn't want to play with her for very long after that. Peter quickly forgot about what he found in Wendy's drawer and then spent the rest of his time watching Wendy sleep. She only moved around a bit, but he was thankful for it; it gave him the opportunity to study her. _

_Her light brown hair was wavy and sprawled across her pillow. Her cheekbones were high, but her cheeks still contained the baby fat of her younger years, hiding the cheekbones a bit. Her nose was strong but yet tiny at the same time and her lips, oh how those lips interested Peter. Her bottom lip was slightly fuller than her top and they were parted slightly, pulling in deep breaths as she slept. Peter tentatively reached out a dirty hand to feel her breath on his finger, but caught himself abruptly. His hands were filthy and shouldn't be going anywhere near her; she was as clean as could be._

_Frustrated with his sudden longing for clean hands, completely out of character for him, and his stubbornness over his grudge against Wendy, he raced out of the town house, through Wendy's window this time, and back to Neverland. In the morning, Wendy awoke to find her window open and fog covering the streets. With a furrow in her brow, she closed her window and got ready for school. _

Wendy shook her head and wondered how her window had opened. Perhaps-no, that wasn't possible. She was probably sleep walking last night and, in correspondence to her dream, opened the window to let "Peter" in but returned to her bed before she could close it. There. That made much more sense. She placed her book bag on the floor and headed downstairs.

"John, Michael, do you want to go to Kensington Gardens with me? I have to take Nana for a walk early tonight because I'm going to be working on a project later." Wendy asked, trying to sound mature in front of her father, who was still a bit upset with her for staying up late. Mr. Darling had not been at work for the past couple of days, due to a strike at the company he worked for. This did not make the Darling household a very happy place to be, because all that Mr. Darling did was criticize to keep himself entertained.

"Sure Wendy, just let me go grab my kite." John responded, before racing up the stairs to his bedroom.

Michael nodded and skipped to the front closet to get out his shoes. Wendy went to get her shoes as well and found Nana there waiting for her with her leash in her mouth. Wendy giggled and attached Nana's leash to her collar. John came down not a minute later and the 3 siblings were off.

* * *

Wendy and Nana were sitting under a tree watching John and Michael fly the kite. They were taking turns watching Nana because their father insisted on her staying on her leash. Nana had, much to the children's delight, decided to go swimming in the pond several days earlier and with Mr. Darlings stress over his work, she had been banned from running freely.

An hour or so later, the exhausted children walked back to their home and had dinner with their parents. After she finished eating, Wendy brought her plate to the sink and raced upstairs, pausing before passing Michael and John's room and peeking in to look at their window, stomach churning, half expecting Peter to be there. She sighed and walked to her room to begin her project; she would have to go to the school's library the next day. When there was a half an hour until her bedtime, she went into her brother's room where they were pretending to be pirates and got her book out from under the floor board. She sat down in the far corner to read, but found herself distracted by her brothers game.

'Oh, what the heck.' She thought carelessly, and grinned as she placed her book back in it's hiding place and grabbed an extra wooden sword.

"What be it exactly that you two squally waggers are fightin' abou'?" She spoke with an accent, approaching the boys who abruptly stopped fighting. Michael sang, "Wendy is playing!" And John, being the serious actor, glared at him before responding to Wendy's question.

"Well…this lad 'ere is a spy sent in by Cap'n Hook." John said, and Wendy giggled at his reference to a character their mother had told them about.

She regained her composure and raised her eyebrows, "Cap'n Hook, ay? An' what proof do you 'ave to explain this?"

"Well, you see m'am, I caught 'im tryin' to steal our treasure map. An' he confessed to it after I had 'im cornered."

"Lad, is what my fellow sailor tellin' me true? Are you indeed a spy?"

"I am miss." Michael stated proudly.

"Then you shall be turned over to our Cap'n!"

"Um…but Wendy. We don't uh, _have _a Captain…if you know what I mean." John whispered to Wendy, briefly out of role.

"Oh, well then… _I _shall be the Captain." Wendy said, proudly.

"But Wendy, you're a girl! Girl's are not usually captains!"

"So just because I'm a girl I can't be a captain? Thanks John. And besides, technically girls were never sailors either and what am I playing?"

"A sailor."

"Exactly." Wendy said with a grin. "Then your fate belongs to me!" She continued.

"Please be merciful miss! I swears I won't ever never do it again! I will join your crew!" Michael pleaded on his knees.

"It's Cap'n Hook!" Wendy suddenly shouted and quickly whispered to John, "That's you."

John ran to his drawer to get his hook and held it with his left hand. He approached Wendy and snarled, "Captain Wendy. I believe you were just deciding my spy's fate. Please, continue."

"Cap'n!" Michael whined.

"Hush you." John retorted.

Wendy raced towards John and engaged him in a sword fight, lasting for several minutes until John tripped over a toy and fell backwards with a loud thump.

"Curse you Captain Wendy." He spat.

"Do you surrender?" Wendy asked tauntingly.

John sighed and said, "I do" just as Mr. Darling came barrelling into the room.

"What is all that ruckus?! John stand up! And for God's sake put away those swords! Wendy go to your room; you are too old to be playing such nonsense!" he shouted, his face turning a red/purple colour.

"It's not nonsense! It's entertainment and a good use of the imagination! I'm NOT too old to be doing ANYTHING!" Wendy snapped back.

Mr. Darling looked flabbergasted and started sputtering before shouting, "Your room! NOW!"

Wendy threw her sword into the bin and ran into her room. A minute later, Mr. Darling was in there, yelling, "You are grounded young lady. I am taking away that rubbish you were reading last night. Give it here."

"I already returned it to the library." Wendy said coldly, and was thankful for her quick thinking.

"Then I am taking away your library card."

"I need it for a project in school."

"Then I will hold on to it until you need it. Come now, give it here."

Wendy reluctantly took it out of her school bag and gave it to him.

"I'll need it tomorrow."

"Then I shall give it to you in the morning!"

"Okay, gosh. You don't have to yell so much."

"_Go to sleep!_" he hissed in response.

After he left Wendy could hear her mother talking to him. A few minutes later she came up to apologize for him, and to say goodnight.

Wendy went to sleep with her window unlocked, wistfully hoping that Peter was real and would come back. Her wishes were not in vain.

**A/N: Well…that was longer than usual. I introduced some of Wendy's school friends and her school crush! Don't worry…it's a Peter/Wendy story…not a David/Wendy story, because then I would have people asking me who the heck David is and also, I wouldn't want David with Wendy… I am a huge Peter/Wendy shipper! I apologize that there wasn't a lot of Peter in this chapter…the next there will be though! Please excuse any typos or anything. I try my best to find them and correct them, but sometimes I miss a couple. And Peter will ask her to go with him! Be patient! I hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**Thanks to the last chapter reviewers:**

**KMilly, takara410, Sai-Mei03, liz2cute4u, BohemianKittenQueen, htgdrrff, Rosa Cotton, s, pupnutie.**

**Thanks to Alerts/Favourites:**

**Animemaniagirl, NickJ'sCurrentGF, mysterygurl13, sesshyfanchick, star145, Rosa Cotton, pupnutie.**

**Once again, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Allison**


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Peter Pan!**

Previously:

_After he left Wendy could hear her mother talking to him. A few minutes later she came up to apologize for him, and to say goodnight._

_Wendy went to sleep with her window unlocked, wistfully hoping that Peter was real and would come back. Her wishes were not in vain._

* * *

Chapter 4

_Wendy's heart raced as she was pushed forward on the ship's plank, her legs wobbling and her eyes prickling with tears. She turned back to look into the cold blue eyes of the most evil man known to existence. The way the setting sun hit his eyes made them seem almost red and Wendy bravely lifted her head at him to hide her fear. Captain Hook lifted his sword at her and clucked his tongue her, "Ah, ah, ah. Another step backward. We wouldn't want to disappoint the poor waiting crocodile, now would we?" He smiled menacingly._

_She was afraid to walk backwards, but even more afraid of turning her back on the pirate. She slowly walked backwards as the Captain inched closer to her. Sweat coated her face and her heart pounded in her throat. Finally, she felt that her foot would feel nothing but air and tried to let out a final plea but her mouth wasn't working. Hook jabbed at her and maniacally laughed as she was forced to jump off. She felt her stomach drop but suddenly she was being lifted high in the air and she was far above the pirate ship, looking down at Captain Hook whose face had taken on a furious expression._

_She remained floating as a boy flew past her with a sword in his hand, laughing playfully as he circled the ship. It was Peter! She tried to follow him, afraid he would leave her stranded in the sky, but she couldn't move. All that she could hear was his laughter over and over again and the next thing she knew, she was back on the ship but this time far away from Captain Hook. She looked down at him as he glared up at Peter, who yelled, laughing, "I spoiled your plans again, Hook!" _

"_Pan!" Captain Hook growled. He swung his sword at Peter, who blocked it. Wendy watched from the upper deck of the ship as a tremendous battle was begun, worrying for Peter. Quite strangely, she could see their lips moving but all that she could hear were the clashing of the swords. Peter suddenly started to look worried, and his sword fighting skills became sloppier as he began to lose control of his flying ability. Before he had been doing fancy tricks; flipping over in the air to avoid Hook's blade or floating to allow himself more nimble movements. Now, however, he was only on his feet and Hook knocked him to the ground. Wendy cried out loudly, "No!" as she regained control of her body and began moving down to where Peter and Hook were fighting._

_Hook snapped his head up at Wendy and, leaving behind Peter gasping on the ground, moved towards her. "Don't let me see that book again!" He snarled at her, eyes blazing red. Wendy felt confusion, but then looked down to see her book in her hand. She looked back up fearfully into Hook's eyes, and then gasped as his face morphed into that of her father's. He was no longer wearing Captain Hook's attire (wearing his pajamas instead), although a hook was still replacing his one hand. He looked around the ship condescendingly and then fixed his gaze back onto Wendy. "I just told you an hour ago to stop with all of this nonsense Wendy! Will you ever listen?"_

"_I – I'm sorry, Father. I must have forgotten." Wendy replied pitifully._

"_I don't know what to do with you! What is all of this childish stuff? Wendy, I am so disappointed in you! When will you realize that you are too old for this! It is time for you to grow up!" His eyes turned red as he yelled in her face. Wendy's face crumbled as she felt her usual bravery with her father shatter. She looked down and whispered, "I understand, Father."_

"_Wendy! No! Don't listen to him!" She looked up to find Peter flying towards her but she was suddenly falling down to the sea, her stomach once again experiencing G-force as she looked up at Captain Hook's face evilly smiling down at her._

Wendy gasped as she felt her body jump as though she had actually been falling. She took in her surroundings as her heart beat returned to a normal pace. She was safe in her bed, but she could hear some noise out in the hallway just outside her bedroom, although the light was off. Her heart began to race as she thought back to her dream about Captain Hook, the image of his face as she fell still vivid in her mind.

She sat up, looking around her room. She felt extremely warm under her blankets and kicked them off, leaning back down to pull up just the sheet over her body. She settled back down with a sigh against her pillow. The noise in the hallway had escalated slightly and she recognized her mother's voice.

"Well George, I don't know what it could have been. Maybe we could ask the children tomorrow if any of them were...snooping around tonight." Wendy couldn't make out what her father's reply was to her mother, but then her mother said, "No, we are not waking them up now! And the police? That seems a little bit too much. Nothing was stolen. It was probably one of the children."

Wendy's curiosity was peeked. She sat up once again and hopped out of bed, approaching her closed door carefully. She twisted the knob and slowly opened the door up just enough for her to peek across the hall and see a light coming from her parents' bedroom. She opened the door some more and walked towards their room. Her parents stopped talking and were looking at her as she entered their room.

"Oh! Wendy, watch your step!" Her mother quietly said, pointing to some broken glass on the floor a few feet away from her, in front of the glass door that led out to her parents' balcony.

"What's going on?" Wendy whispered to them. She looked around the room and noticed a lamp that appeared to have fallen off a table by one of the windows. Tiny shards from the light bulb were spread across the floor and Wendy watched as her father picked up some of the bigger pieces, throwing them into the garbage.

Her mother explained, "We aren't exactly sure. We woke up to the sound of glass breaking. Did you come in here at all? Or did you hear either of the boys?"

"No, I woke up when I heard you two talking. That's so weird. Why do you think it fell?"

"Maybe it was a mouse?" Mrs. Darling suggested. Mr. Darling shook his head, "No, do you really think a mouse would be able to knock this down? It's possible, but if it wasn't an intruder, then if anything-"

"An intruder? You think someone broke into our house?" Wendy exclaimed. The thought of Peter came to mind. Perhaps it was him. That would prove he was real. But why on earth would he break a lamp?

"Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking, Wendy. As I was saying, if it wasn't an intruder, which I am not saying it was, then maybe it was just too close the edge and somehow fell over." Mr. Darling was sleepily shaking his head, looking speculatively at the lamp. "Wendy, go grab the broom for me."

"Okay," Wendy said, but then halted in her footsteps as Mr. Darling asked, "What is _that?" _Wendy turned and looked at what her father was looking at. There was a light coating of gold sparkles that covered the top of the dresser. It looked like sparkly, golden sand and it stood out against the dark brown wood of the dresser. As Wendy approached the dresser, carefully watching her step, she was able to make out little spots in the dust that looked like footprints. They were so small they could have passed for Barbie doll feet. _Or fairy footprints. Tinkerbell! _Wendy thought to herself. She was brought out of her revelation by her father's voice, "Where is that broom, Wendy?"

"Uhh...sorry! Be right back with it!" Wendy reluctantly left the room and went downstairs to the closet where they kept their cleaning supplies. She grabbed the broom and headed back up and towards her parents' room, but as she passed her own room she could have sworn she heard someone whisper, "Pst! Wendy!" She paused in her steps and walked towards her door.

"Wendy! Hurry up with that broom! It's nearly two in the morning and we want to go back to bed!" Her father's voice harshly whispered out the doorway to her. Wendy quickly turned back and brought the broom to her father.

"Right, sorry! I must still be half asleep or something. Goodnight!" Wendy left her parents room and practically raced back to her own. Her eyes were still somewhat adjusting to the darkness again and she couldn't see much when she initially walked in. She could hear the tinkling of bells faintly and her stomach jolted in excitement when she realized what that noise meant. She carefully shut the door and went to go turn on her light, but realized she didn't want to attract her parents' attention and potentially scare her guests away.

"Peter?" She tentatively whispered into the darkness and she walked slowly toward the middle of her room. Her eyes were still kind of adjusting and she looked around, not seeing anybody. "Peter? Are you here?" She heard someone trying to stifle their laughter behind her. She whipped around, but there was no one there. "Peter! That's not funny! Where are you? I know you're here!" She spun as she whispered the words.

Suddenly, a quiet laugh came from above her and her heart dropped in her stomach out of surprise. She looked up and saw Peter lounging on the ceiling, as though it were a bed and Wendy was the one who was upside down. "Hiya Wendy!" He cheerfully said, still keeping his voice down.

"How- How long...How long have you been in here?" She asked, looking at him skeptically.

"Not too long! It sure was fun watching you spin around trying to find me!" He floated down so that he was standing right in front of her.

"Hmm...yes. I had a blast." She replied sarcastically. But then she smiled tentatively, "You came back."

He nodded and then walked a little bit away from her, towards her bed. He glanced at it, then back at her and said, "I wanted to see if maybe you would come back with me this time." He sat down on her bed, lounging back and staring at the ceiling. Wendy blushed. He really was cute.

"W-what do you mean? Come back with you...to Neverland?" She stammered as she walked towards his relaxed form.

He sat up and looked at her excitedly, nodding. "Yeah, you and those boys that live here too!"

"My brothers? But we...we can't just _leave. _I told you no last time. And no offense but...well, you still kind of seem like a figment of my imagination." She looked at him apologetically.

He laughed and flew out of the bed, landing in front of her once again. He reached down and grabbed her arm with his dirty hands. Wendy asked, "What are you – ouch! What was that for? Oh my gosh, you can't just –"

"There! Now you know I'm real! Although I can tell why you might dream about me." He smirked at her and her mouth fell open.

"I don't – That's not why – You can fly! That's...not normal! That only happens in dreams!" She sputtered, her face growing hot.

"Didn't we talk about this last time?" He rose up in the air above her head, smiling at her growing discomfort.

"Well, I – I suppose so. But I still don't think that...hang on!" Wendy glared at him. "Did you break my parents' lamp earlier tonight?" She couldn't believe she almost forgot about the lamp.

"Oh, that!" He shrugged and floated down again. "Yeah, that was Tink. She was looking for something I lost the last time I was here."

"And she knocked over the lamp?" Wendy asked, confused.

"Uh, well...I guess that part was kind of my doing. You see, my shadow sort of put up a bit of a fight."

"Your what?"

"My shadow."

"You're not making any sense!" Wendy said, exasperated. She furrowed her eyebrows and he pointed down to their feet. Faint light from the moon was shining through her bedroom window, casting a slight glow on her room. There was a shadow coming from her feet, but mysteriously he was missing one.

"What on earth?" Wendy whispered to herself. "You...Wait, so you lost your shadow?" She looked up at him, questioningly.

"Yeah, not the first time. It's a bit mischievous." He shook his head in mock anger.

"How do you lose a _shadow? _I mean, isn't it always...attached to you?"

"Of course not! Haven't you ever lost your shadow?"

"No..."

"So you always have it then?"

"Well, I suppose not. I can only see it at some times, like when there is a light shining on me. "

"Exactly! So you have lost it before then!"

"No, I haven't! Because it's always there when there is a light shining on me, like I said." Wendy shook her head at him. _This is ridiculous. You can't _lose _a shadow._

"But there are also times when you don't have a shadow. Where do you think it goes? I guess 'lost' isn't the right word to describe it. Everyone's shadow leaves them at some point though! Mine just...likes to hide on me." Peter explained and Wendy snorted.

"Sounds like your shadow reflects your personality." She joked, thinking of how he hid from her moments ago.

"Hmm," Peter scratched the back of his head, messing his hair up even more than it was before. "Maybe. It would explain why you've never lost yours. You seem to like things very...clean. Do you ever lose anything?"

"Of course I do! And what do you mean? My room is a mess!" She looked around at her room, pointing to the pile of clean clothes she had yet to put away and then to the various hair accessories on her dresser.

"Naw, this is clean!"

She laughed and shook her head, giving up. "So how exactly did the lamp break?" She sat down on her bed, looking up at his youthful face.

He sat down next to her, leaning up against her wall. "Like I said, my shadow put up a bit of a fight. I started off chasing it from where your dog was sleeping, and it somehow got all the way upstairs. Tink was still looking for it up here when the shadow hid behind the lamp, where she just so happened to be looking. Then when I went to go grab it, the lamp fell over, knocking over Tink in the process onto the dresser. She was not pleased, let me tell you that!" He said, laughing. "Then I quickly hid in here, before the..._adults_ woke up!" He scrunched up his nose at the word "adults" and Wendy raised her eyebrows.

"Huh. And your shadow?"

"It won this round. But that just means I'll have to come back again to get it!" He winked at her, and she gasped softly. "Unless..." He said, looking into her eyes. "You were to agree to come with me? Then I would find it tonight before we left." He looked hopeful, giving her puppy eyes.

"Peter, I..." she looked at his face. _Think of how exciting that would be! But to leave mom and dad...I don't want to do that to them! _"I don't think I can leave."

He looked sad. "Why not? I really think you would be a lot of fun to have around! And you will love it there Wendy, I promise you!"

"I just...I don't think I could leave behind everything. Besides, I can't even fly!"

His mood changed back to happiness again. "That's not true!" He shot out of the bed and went to the window, where he opened it and called, "Tink!" The tiny fairy flew into the room, filling the air with the sound of bells.

Peter turned back to Wendy. "Come here," he whispered, and she obliged. She walked tentatively towards him, watching as he held the fairy in his hands. He shook Tinkerbell over Wendy's head and she crinkled her nose and shut her eyes as she felt dust land on her. You know that feeling when someone starts to annoyingly sprinkle sand over your head while you are at the beach? It felt like that to Wendy, minus the annoying bit. She opened her eyes to find Peter standing slightly closer to her, smiling. Tinkerbell whizzed out of his hand and went to go sit delicately on Wendy's dresser, looking at the various hair bands and clips strewn across it. Wendy looked back at Peter, who was a little less than a foot away from her.

"There." He whispered.

"Is this...fairy dust?" She asked him, rubbing the dust between her fingers.

"Yupp! Highly sought after stuff in Neverland, unless you are close with the fairies, of course."

"And this will make me fly? I don't feel any different."

"Well, there's a little more to it than that. You have to believe you can fly and not fear the possibility that you will fall. And you also need to be thinking about good things. You need to have happy thoughts! Remember what I told you before? Happy thoughts, faith, trust, and a little pixie dust!"

"Hmm...okay."

Peter grabbed her hands and led her towards the slightly opened window. "W-wait! I'm not going to jump out of a window! Can't I try it first in here?"

He smiled sheepishly at her. "Yeah, I guess so!" He shrugged and stood close to her again. Whispering, he told her, "Close your eyes."

She fluttered her eyelids shut, momentarily giggling in excitement. She heard Peter go behind her and felt his breath tickling her ear as he whispered, "Clear your mind. Forget about any bad thing that has ever happened to you, or any bad feeling you have ever felt. Remember only happy memories and hold on to the feelings that go with them." Wendy felt goose bumps rise up her arms and her feet curiously felt like...like they weren't touching anything! She opened her eyes with a gasp and looked down to find her feet a foot above the ground. She looked up and saw her head mere inches from the ceiling.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed looking at Peter who was smirking at her. "Peter! I'm flying! Oh my gosh!" She flew across her room in utter glee. "Oh, this is wonderful!" She laughed.

"So will you come with me?" He was suddenly right in her face again.

She floated back a little bit, to get some more space. "Peter...I mean, this is _incredible. _But I don't know if I want to leave my home. Would I be able to come back?"

"Rest assured Wendy, you won't _want _to come back." Peter looked confident, but Wendy shook her head.

"I don't think I like the idea of that." She began to float back down to the ground as her thoughts began to turn into worried ones.

"What is it with you girls and this planet? This is why I wanted to bring back some boys. The boys _never _want to go back to where they came from."

"Well, clearly they don't value what they have in life then!" She snapped at him, tears prickling her eyes. _Why do I feel so upset? Is it the thought of leaving behind mom and dad?_

She turned away from him and blinked away the tears. She heard him sigh behind her. "Wendy?" He asked, almost shyly. She ignored him and walked towards her bed, getting under the covers as though she was going back to sleep. He followed her and knelt beside her bed, gently shaking her shoulder. "Wendy? Please don't be mad at me. I- I really _do _think you would like it there, regardless of what you would be leaving behind here. And besides, girls are much more fun to have around than boys are."

She smiled briefly, then opened her eyes and looked at him. "No, Peter... I'm sorry. I can't leave behind my mom and dad. I love them too much and I wouldn't want to hurt them by leaving."

He looked shocked, and suddenly he looked almost...hostile. "Fine. Stay here with your precious mom and dad. I don't need a stupid girl like you anyway!" He stood up, rose in the air and flew out of the window with Tinkerbell right behind him. Wendy sighed. She stood up to go watch him fly away towards a star in the distance and she continued watching him until he was out of sight. Once again, her feelings were hurt. She wasn't even rude to him this time and he still left. Stupid Peter Pan. What does he have against her parents anyways?

She walked back to her bed but paused before she actually got in it. She closed her eyes and tried to fly again, but she found that her heart was too hurt for her to even manage to get one happy thought in her head.

**A/N: Oh my goodness. It has been around three years since I last updated. Three. Years. I honestly hadn't even realized it until I looked at the update date and saw 2009. Words cannot even begin to describe my apologies for those of you who have been awaiting an update. To be completely honest, I had this chapter done and almost ready to publish, like two years ago. But then my computer crashed and the file got deleted. And I didn't think much of it because I thought that I backed this chapter up onto a thumb drive anyways. JOKES. I went to go edit this chapter and the thumb drive no longer had it on it. My older brother deleted everything that I had on it so that he could put a school project on it. After that, I didn't really feel like re-typing everything again and it felt like it would be more of a chore than anything to have to do that. So now, three years after my last update, I finally sat down and tried to remember everything that I had written before. This version is MUCH longer than the first, so that's a plus at least. **

**Also, I now have my own laptop (since I'm now in University. How weird is that? I started this story the month I started high school and now I'm already in University...makes me feel even guiltier. I'M SORRRYY!) so I feel much more motivated to write. I have actually been working on my own book/story (although not as much as I should be), but since I'm in University now and each Professor assigns like, 20 pages of reading per night, I haven't even had time to really work on that.**

**Anyways, feel free to leave reviews lecturing me on how long it took me to update. I feel horrible, please believe me and I will personally apologize to you if you want me to, ahaha. I will answer all reviews!**

**First, let me acknowledge all of you who have reviewed the last chapter over the past three years:**

**Yoyo Gausche Rouvie, pupnutie, kasmira36, takara410, Daxnassrac, MoodyRuby227, gergerlovesyou, petites sorcieres, .Eyes, stilldeadwithlove, i'm not ulysses, peterluver, Evi15 **

**And to those of you who alerted/favourited:**

**Yoyo Gausche Rouvie, Daxnassrac, CliqueForever, Smiley94, ZutaraFan4,****Yami no Mitsuru****, ****starySan, Olly-Hai, Lovergirl23, 6aNgElIcA9, Pyro-Maniac6678, Bortommagiskaunder, DEVOTION, EVIL and a HEATHEN, Lady Krystalyn, PureAngelEyes, lamiagal10, kttopwriter, all-things-nice, emme1205, peterluver, Evi15, mhmcookies, Eldestofthree, mysticrox123, TheAwsomeMe, comeagainx, nappy sappy happy, blueninja28, cupcake3112, Princesakarlita411, huhsmile, Xxheartbroken54xX, tweet432, Ari298, MysterySky8, Izzie Stevens mini, DJChef7, lapislazuliie, Iluvhorses1997, eiika**

**My apologies to anyone that I may have missed! Thank you all so much again for your patience! I hope you enjoyed this much deserved chapter! I'm a little rusty, so please ignore any mistakes!**

**Also, check out my tattoo that I got a couple weeks ago! Keep in mind that I didn't get this just because I love Peter Pan and the story of Peter Pan. It also represents youth to me in general. I'm 18 now, so in a way I'm leaving behind my childhood to become an adult, which I find incredibly scary. I thought it would be nice to commemorate my childhood with this tattoo and I absolutely love it. I want to be 85 and look down and think about how young I was when I got it and how important it was to me. Anyways, the link for a picture of it will be on my profile!**

**Thank you again! Leave a review and I'll reply! :)**

**- Allison**


End file.
